rise above
by Nightstar14
Summary: currently rebooting story! please check it out and tell me what you think and ill try not to let you down this time promise! featuring various people from ba-tfamily
1. Chapter 2

Dick

August 17

Age: 15

Chapter 1: forced family bonding

"_There's no reward in being right all the time_." batman

I've changed over the years and my time as robin has come to play a role in that. Now I was no longer a small helpless bystander but some who could make a difference and inspire change. I've saved batman countless times and vise versa and I'm starting to think that I've been under batman's shadow for too long. That maybe it's time for me to try something new one my own. I'm tired of being treated like a baby and t of being bossed around. It was time I became a hero in my own right. **Earlier in the day**

I slipped out of bed and slowly made my way down stairs to sit at the kitchen table. Alfred gave me a look "I presume your night out with master Bruce didn't go as planned". I looked at him and slightly smiled. Alfred always knew exactly what was going on. "These past few months Bruce and I have been arguing more than usual Alfie and I don't know what to do about it". I replied watching him prepare breakfast. He turned around and placed a full plated of food in front of me. "Excuse my forwardness master dick, but have you tried sitting him down and talking to him"? I quickly rebuttal "ye- no, but every time I try something always comes up or we end up getting in another argument". Alfred looks at me and slightly frowned. "Now I have known Master Bruce all his life. I also, know he would not yell at you without good reason". He always could tell when I was lying. Besides Babs and Bruce he was the only one who could read me like an open book. "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas" I mutter with my head down looking at my pancakes. From the corner of my eye I could see his frown deepen a little more. I turned my head to see Bruce walk out from around the corner checking out the news on his tablet. He sits down across from me at the table and gave a small curt good morning. There was still a bit of tension in the air because of our last argument. Alfred came over to the table with Bruce's plate. I shuffled the leftover pancake around on my plate until Alfred broke the silence "Master Bruce I have taken the liberty of clearing your schedule for the day so you can spend time with Master Dick". I stopped shuffling my food, dropped my fork and slowly looked at Alfred. "Great I needed to show dick some mods for the bat-"outside of the cave sir" Alfred quickly added. Bruce and I both stood up "I guess we'll go change then" I replied. Bruce nodded to me and we both made our way back to our rooms. "great" I said. "Just what I needed", I slowly trudged all the way to my room put a black Adidas shirt pulled on some jeans and slipped on my red kicks. Todays was gonna be one of those days.


	2. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Dick

Febuary, 11

Age 9

"_It's not who I am underneath but what I do that defines me_" Batman. I tried to act happy. To put on a smile and act like everything was ok but, deep down I knew that everything was not ok and no matter what I did it could ever change the fact that my parents were gone. The only people I ever cared about that knew me better than myself were gone. I thought that as I got older it would get better but it didn't. Deep down I still feel like I'm just some kid who got lucky because I got adopted by Bruce Wayne and it turns out I kind of was he understood how I felt the anguish, despair, the never ending need to write my "wrong" but he got me he wanted to make a difference he saw something in me I didn't see in m self. When I discovered he was batman my hold life changed forever. I realized I didn't have to be alone anymore and after 6 months of intense training to become the very first robin I knew I was ready. From that point on I decided that I would not let my past define me and let my action speak louder than my words. To rise above, make a change, and do things most people never thought possible. 


End file.
